Hera Syndulla
Cham Syndulla Jacen Syndulla Unnamed Brother Kanan Jarrus |friends = |romance = Kanan Jarrus |enemies = |powers = Skilled pilot |possessions = Blaster The Ghost |fate = Gives birth to Jacen Syndulla and lives on Lothal. |type_of_heroine = Rebellious Seeker Team Mom Amazon Tragic }} Hera Syndulla is one of the deuteragonists of the television series, Star Wars Rebels. She is the daughter of the rebellion leader, Cham Syndulla, the pilot and captain of the Ghost crew, which she is the mother figure of. By season 4, Hera was the lover of the late Kanan Jarrus and the mother of their son, Jacen Syndulla. After Kanan's sacrifice, Hera refused to lose anyone else. At the time of Rogue One, Hera became a general in the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Appearance At the time of Star Wars Rebels, Hera was twenty four years old in season 1 and 2 (possibly twenty-five in season 2), 26 in season 3 and 28 in season 4. and was a beautiful Twi'lek woman who stood 1.76 meters, had apple green skin, emerald green eyes and red lips. Hera's eyes would sometimes look blue-green in the light. Her Lekku had a pattern that was a lighter shade of green and hung from her headgear. Hera wore a pair of goggles, but she only wore them whenever she was out in the open air or for protection when it best suited her. Instead of having a Ryloth accent, Hera instead had a human accent and would only ship into her accent whenever she was stressed out with her father or angered. Most of the time, Hera wore a white, orange and brown flight suit and boots. She went through with a minor redesign in season 3, where she was given a patch to signify her role as the Phoenix Leader in the Phoenix Squadron. Personality Among the members of the Ghost Crew, Hera Syndulla is considered the mother figure of the bunch. Bringing together six rebels, her fellow crewmembers treat Hera with the utmost respect and authority. She is the only one who can keep Chopper in line and reprimand Zeb whenever his actions are questionable. Like all the other members of the Ghost, she was sympathetic toward those who fell victim to the Empire and helped bring about inspiration to her followers. Whenever she was infuriated with Zeb or Chopper, she would occasionally call Zeb by his full name, Garazeb Orrelios and Chopper, his real name C1-10P. When she first meets Ezra Bridger, she was mildly impressed with the boy's resourcefulness and how his personality reminds her of Kanan when he was younger. She was the first to warmly welcome him on the Ghost when he got into conflict with Kanan, Zeb and Sabine. After learning he was an orphan and had no parents, she felt sympathy for him. Hera is an outspoken young woman who is not afraid to call people out on their actions, such as pressing Kanan on to train Ezra and later, reprimanding Ezra when he disobeyed her orders. Like Ezra, Hera tries to see the best in everyone and attempt to bring it out. According to Kanan, some of Hera's traits were picked up on by Ezra. Hera is also an ace pilot, being able to outmaneuver even Darth Vader, despite him being one of the better pilots. Because of her talented skills, Hera stayed on the Ghost most of their missions because she could fly away faster. When she does go on missions, Hera proves to be capable of looking after herself on the battle, being an excellent fighter and markswoman. Apart from her idealistic nature, Hera was the first Rebel to see that Senator Gall Trayvis was a traitor and a spy for the Empire. As the series goes on, Hera becomes more involved and loyal to the Rebellion, acting less flirtatious with Kanan and more in command of the Ghost crew, but still remaining the fiesty, motherly figure of the bunch. She becomes invested in the rebellion so much, that she does not even consider what life she wanted to live once it was over, letting her personal needs not get in the way of things. However, after their losses on Atallon, Hera realizes that she could not let the Rebellion control her life. At the end, she wanted to continue her life with Kananand decided that is what she wanted when the war was over. Even being a mother to her toddler son, Jacen, Hera still participated in the battle of Scarif in Rogue One. After losing Kanan, Hera feared lthat she would lose someone else she cared for, as she protested to Ezra not to surrender to Thrawn. Background Hera is the daughter of the Clone War hero and revolutionist, General Cham Syndulla. When she was young, her mother was killed during the earlier days of the Galactic Empire, and she did have a younger brother who died when he was very young. She grew up in the Ten Provinces at Ryloth, where she had a strained relationship with her father when he fought for their homeworld. During her childhood, Hera grew up on tales of how the purrgil, large space-dwelling creatures, had inspired people to develop the hyperdrive. As she grew older however, Syndulla came to regard the purrgil as a menace because they endangered hyperspace travel by crashing into ships. While working as a pilot, she lost more than one friend to collisions with purrgil. As a girl, Hera found an old C1 droid, C1-10P, from the wreck of a Y-wing during the final days of the Clone Wars. Following the formation of the Galactic Empire, Hera decide to leave Ryloth to fight for others, acquiring the Ghost, a modified VCX-100 light freighter. ''Star Wars Rebels'' Spark of Rebellion Hera and her crew were hired by Cikatro Vizago to steal a shipment of crates containing riffles he needed and supplies of food Hera and her crew could distribute to the people of Tarkintown. During their mission . Hera acted as their getaway pilot, where Kanan had rescued the Lothal teenager Ezra Bridger. After hearing the boy's skills as described by Kanan, Hera suspected Ezra was Force-sensitive by the way he was able to hold onto a crate without falling with a TIE on his trail. When she learned he had escaped through the airducts of the Ghost, Hera felt that Ezra reminded her of Kanan. With help from her crew, Hera outmaneuvering the TIE pilots, they returned to Lothal, where Hera and Kanan went to deal with Vizago and Zeb and Sabine took Ezra with them to distribute food to the people of Tarkintown. After receiving half their payment from Vizago, he offered Hera and Kanan intel they were searching for: where the Empire were taking a shipment of Wookiee Prisoners. Returning to the Ghost, Hera and Kanan caught Ezra playing with the lightsaber he found before Ezra returned it back to Kanan but not before stealing the former Jedi's holocron. However, both Hera and Kanan were aware he had taken it, as the former Jedi secretly tested Ezra to see if the boy was Force-sensitive, as only a Jedi could open the Jedi Holocron. Hera and her companions then embarked on a mission to rescue several Wookiee slaves that were being transported on an Imperial transport ship to the spice mining planet of Kessel. Unknown to the Spectres, the Imperial Security Bureau agent Kallus had planned to lure them into a trap. As Kanan went over the Spectres' plan, they became aware of Ezra's presence, whom they discovered was eavesdropping in the cargo hold. While Zeb and Chopper argued to Ezra's presence, both Hra and Sabine shouted they could not drop Ezra off anywhere due to knowing too much. Hera promised to return him home, but only until after the misssion was over and decided to keep an eye on Ezra. However, during the mission, Ezra and Hera became aware that their transmissions were being jammed and that it was a trap. Hera managed to convince Ezra to warn the other rebels of the trap, with the Twi'lek having faith that Ezra was doing the right thing. However, during the mission, Ezra was captured by an ISB agent and Zeb had left the human youth behind. Feeling at fault, Hera wanted to go back for Ezra but Sabine and Zeb disagreed; however, they were outvoted when Kanan and Chopper sided with Hera. The crew returned to Kallus' Star Destroyer and managed to rescue Ezra, with Hera welcoming him back on board.After the teenager thanked Hera for coming back for him, the Twi'lek decided to set a course for Lothal and to get him back to his parents; however, Ezra revealed he didn't have any, earning Hera's sympathy. Before anything else was said between the human and the Twi'lek, Sabine and Kanan entered the cockpit, where Ezra informed the Spectres that he knew the Empire was taking the Wookiees to the spice mines of Kessel and decided to help the Spectres save them from being slaves of the Empire. Hera set course for Kessel and upon arriving opened fire on the Imperials giving her fellow Rebels a clear path. However they were ambushed by the Imperials and Hera had to retreat with TIE Fighters opening fire on her ship. Hera flew away in order to lose the TIEs and later returned to pick of the others. After sending the Wookiees on their way, the Rebels returned Ezra to Lothal, where he gave Kanan back his holocron. Hera saw that Ezra had opened it, AS she told Kanan the teeanger had passed the test. Relationships Kanan Jarrus (Lover) Hera met Kanan on Gorse, where she found him as a drunk. Kanan first fell in love with her by the sound of her voice. After working together, Hera was the one who helped Kanan turn his life around and offered him a position on the Ghost ''crew, which Kanan accepted. From then on, they became partners. Though they kept their relationship platonic, they harbored strong, romantic feelings for each other. Together, Kanan and Hera built a family that contained Hera's Droid Chopper, the Lasat Garazeb Orrelios and teenagers Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger. They admitted their feelings for each other in season 4 and entered a romantic relationship. Later, Kanan have his life to save her, Sabine and Ezra and looked at her one last time. Ezra Bridger '(Son Figure)' Hera and Ezra are very good friends and they have a typical mother/son bond/ relationship. For example, Hera and Ezra will love and protect him as much as she will be stern with him. This was shown in "Rebel Resolve," where Hera cancelled the search for Kanan while she did want to save him, she had to reluctantly suspend it to keep Ezra protected and safe. However, they will have their disagreements as a mother would have with her son, similar to Hera's relationship with Sabine. This was when Ezra disagreed with Hera when she suspended the search for Kanan. He went behind her back and took control while defying Heras's orders. According to Kanan, Ezra and Hera are alikeand mentioned that Ezra takes after her sometimes. Sabine Wren '(Friend and Daughter Figure)''' Being the only two women on the team, Sabine and Hera are incredibly close, Sharing a mother-daughter/sisterly bond and relationship similar to Kanan and Ezra's. However, like any mother and daughter, Hera and Sabine have their arguments, especially when it came to Hera's informant, Fulcrum, as Sabine felt that Hera didn't trust her and was reminded of her days back at the Imperial Academy, where she often asked questions and Sabine got frustrated with Hera because Fulcrum's identity was on a need-to-know basis. However they reconciled when Hera and Sabine worked together on an asteroid by defeating the Fyrnocks that lived there and in the aftermath, Hera revealed that she trusted Sabine, just as she did on the asteroid and Sabine accepted her friend's reasoning after Hera promised to reveal everything to Sabine and the other rebels when the time was right. C1-10P Chopper is Hera's Droid, companion and best friend. Knowing him since she was a little girl, Hera rescued Chopper by pulling him out of an X-won't that crashed and killed his pilot. Since then, the two were inseparable, both acting like brother she sister. She is the only person that Chopper truly listens to and calls him "C1-10P," his real name, whenever he is in trouble. Hera is incredibly protective of Chopper. For example, she was infuriated when the Empire hijacked Chopper and paid them back by killing the controller and his entire team. Zeb Orrelios Zeb and Hera met sometime after Lasan was invaded by the Galactic Empire and Zeb's people were scattered across the Galaxy. She is both a mother and sister figure to Zeb and one of the few to be able to reprimand him and often shouted at him with his full name when Zeb misbehaved. . Hera was aware of his past and his sensitivity to the T7 ion disrupters that were used to kill his people. However, she wasn't aware that Zeb used to be Captain of the Lasat Honor Guard. Gallery Hera Syndulla/Gallery Navigation Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Captains Category:Pilots Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Deuteragonists Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Rebels Category:Generals Category:Aliens